


I Honestly Don't Know How To Explain This

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Male Solo, PWP without Porn, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course he thought she was pretty - she was beautiful, in fact - but was it really okay of him to think of her like that? </p><p>	Maybe if she didn’t find out…?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Honestly Don't Know How To Explain This

Naegi raced back to his room, slamming the door shut behind him and leaning against it. His heart pounded, and he could feel it threatening to tear his chest open with the force of it beating. He shouldn’t feel this way, not after how little he’d seen, but he couldn’t help it. Sitting down on his bed, he thought over what had just happened; Kirigiri had been rummaging through the kitchen, looking for something to make a sandwich for herself with, and she’d bent down, her skirt rising up  _ just enough  _ to show off her panties, and fuck, Naegi was weak. He was a weak man. 

 

He’d made some poor excuse, something about leaving his student ID on his bedside table, and left as quickly as possible. As he sat on his bed, he could feel the heat of his cheeks and he kept replaying the sight over and over. Of course he thought she was pretty - she was beautiful, in fact - but was it really okay of him to think of her like  _ that _ ? 

 

Maybe if she didn’t find out…?

 

Before he could think about it any more, his hands were wandering up his thighs, popping open the button of his jeans and sliding down the zipper. He reached down into his boxers, and Christ, he was wet. 

 

“Really?” he mumbled in exasperation. “It was just her underwear…”

 

However, he wasn’t one to deny himself some pleasure if he could find a way to get it. Lately he’d been getting a lot more familiar with himself, and shy as he was to admit it, he could say with certainty he’d gotten the hang of it. 

 

His fingers dipped inside himself and then traveled up to his clit, rubbing slowly but surely. He gasped and moved a little faster, thinking back to what he’d seen.

 

_ “Do you want anything, Naegi-kun?” Kirigiri had asked, one gloved hand resting delicately on the counter. He had shaken his head and leaned against the wall, watching her with a level of curiosity he had deemed perfectly friendly in the moment.  _

_ “Alright, well, I’m going to have a sandwich. You can have a bite if you want,” she’d told him, and then crossed over to the fridge to pull out the jelly. He’d stared at her the entire time, thinking about how beautiful she looked standing on her tiptoes while she reached the peanut butter.  _

_ And then she’d gone looking for the plates. _

 

_ She had reached up high, searching in the cabinets.  _

 

_ She had bent down low, searching on the lower shelves. _

 

_ And then she’d bent down lower. _

 

This wasn’t enough. Naegi took his fingers away from himself, whining a little at the loss of pleasure, and then stood up to shuck off his pants and lucky four-leaf-clover boxers. Half-naked, he crossed over to his drawer and pulled out a small green wand he’d gotten from Junko, and then lay back on his bed, legs spread wide. He turned it on and pressed it to his clit and began to think.

 

_ Kirigiri, her hair blowing the breeze, a smile on her lips, her ungloved hand to her cheek as she blushed. _

 

_ Kirigiri by the seashore that he used to go to as a child, wearing his hoodie over a bikini, her thick legs peeping out of it and her toes buried in the sand. _

 

_ Kirigiri kissing him deeply, their eyes closed as their lips pressed together, one hand on her waist and the other in her hair, pulling her close, dipping under her shirt to feel the expanse of her stomach.  _

 

He turned the vibrator up a little more. 

 

_ She was on top of him, her lips and teeth at his neck, and he was completely at her mercy. He was naked and she was playing with his nipples, thumbing over them in a way that had him whimpering and moaning her name.  _

 

“Kirigiri-san,” he breathed, turning it up another setting. 

 

_ He was on top of her now, and she was warm and pliant underneath him, her fingers tangled in his hair and her breath hot against his ear as she gasped and groaned. His lips found their way to her neck and he bit down. “Naegi,” she mumbled, grinding up against him.  _

 

_ “Makoto,” he corrected her. His fingers trailed down her body, pressing against the join of her thighs as he spoke. _

_ “Makoto,” she moaned, holding tight onto him.  _

 

“G-god, Kirigiri-san,” he moaned, louder now. He could imagine it - her fingers instead of the vibrator, touching him, making him say her name, claiming him as hers. 

 

_ She was on top of him again. “Say my name,” she demanded, her voice low but full of power. That was something he could never get over, how she just  _ took  _ what she wanted, just claimed it, demanded it, got it. And she was doing it to him. She wanted him, and she’d take him.  _

“K-Kirigiri,” he gasped. “Please, make me yours, I’m yours,  _ please _ .” 

 

“What?” came a voice from the doorway.

 

Before he knew what was happening, all the pleasure that was coiling up inside of him burst, and he came with a shout. Then the figure in the doorway stepped into view and Naegi shrieked and scrambled for the covers, pulling them up over his prone body.

 

Kirigiri blushed madly and looked away. “I didn’t mean to intrude,” she said. “I heard you saying my name and thought you were in trouble.” 

 

“N-no, I, uh, I wasn’t, I was, um…” He trailed off. There was no way he was getting out of this with his dignity intact.

 

She fidgeted for a moment and then crossed over to him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Before he could reciprocate, though, she was pulling away, her face bright red and her right hand moving up to lightly touch her lips, as though she couldn’t believe she’d just done that. 

 

“Kirigiri-san!” Naegi blurted out before he could think. “You just kissed me!”

 

The girl smiled a little. “Yes, I did. Is that a problem?”

 

“No, not at all, I, um, I, uh. I like you.”

  
Kirigiri gave a small laugh. “I, uh, like you too,” she mimicked, bending down at the knees to pick up the boy’s clothing. She handed it to him with a sweet smile. “Maybe you should get dressed, and then we can go for tea?”


End file.
